When the phone rings at night
by jet777
Summary: Every night he calls. Every night his desires grow deeper. Who is he? The voice on the other end of the line may be closer then you think.


Note: I don't own the rights to Cyborg 009)

When the phone rings at night:

Jet lay back sprawled out on the bed in one of the many guest rooms of Dr. Gillmore's house. The late night air stung of the frost of mid fall. At 2 am snuggled deep under piles of blankets in nothing but his boxers, the cold outside was of no worry. Letting out a board sigh he continued flipping though the pages of a certain magazine. By chance he came across the personal ads page.

" Crap... Crap... Ultra lame.. Yeah pal, like you'll ever find love whining like that." He continued skimming though the page until a particular number caught his attention.

"This one should be a good kill joy to call. " With a smirk he reached for the phone on the table, his long fingertips fumbling over each button as he dialed.

The phone rang ...once ..twice...

"Hello" A deep masculine voice picked up on the other end of the line.

Jet's heart froze in an instant.

"Hello.." The voice on the other end questioned again.

Quickly Jet snapped back to reality.

"This is a stupid prank call remember say something stupid" His mind scrambled for words to say.

" Hey ..I ..um..um.." He could just hang up now and end it, but something still kept him on the line.

The voice on the other end of the line cut him off. " Ah ..The shy type. I get it. "

Jet finally found a way to answer. "Yeah I guess you can say that. "

" Don't worry" The man's voice was soothing, almost hypnotically soothing." If I could be there to confront you I would, but form here I'll do the best I can."

The mysterious man's voice grew more forward. "So what is it that made you call me at 2 am.."

This time he'd be honest. ".. Curiosity"

" I see..." The man purred into the phone. "Relax... Lay on your back let me atleast try to work the tenseness from you."

Jet complied as he closed his eyes listening to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Picture me sitting close next to you, my hands working down your shoulders as your body sinks into calmness. Your body at ease, the world seems to slip away from around you."

"Continue on." Jet's breath became more relaxed as he let himself be drawn in.

Once hushing him, the man's soothing voice continued on." My strong hands work their way down your slender sides making sure to never miss an inch as they pass over ever aching muscle. How could anyone waste missing an inch of such a treasure. I'll only stop once when I tickle you at the hips watching with pleasure as you sqerm, but I promise to move on never missing an inch of the rest of your hard body.

Jet soon found a certain desire growing within him. " You certainly know your way with words..."

The man's voice grew more lustful. " It didn't take you long to overcome your shyness now did it. It makes me want to take a lil more extra "care" in you."

Jet grew a bit more eager in curiosity. "extra care"

The mysterious man's voice only grew more sexy every time he spoke. " Yes.. but lets take it slow for now. Please forgive me on this part but I can't help but to kiss down your slender back, slowly, longingly, I don't wanna stop until I ..."

Suddenly Jet herd footsteps coming down the hall.

"Shit" Just as his body was beginning the throb with the heat of lust, it had to be blown by reality.

"I'm sorry" Regretfully, he apologized as he slammed the phone down and pitched the magazine under the bed.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Um...come in" Jet huddled underneath the blankets as Joe walked in.

"Late night with miss 3 " He tried to make short talk.

"Yeah " Joe sighed in remembrance. "She really knows how to make me feel wonderful in all the right way if you know what I mean. nuge nuge ..."

"Would he ever shut up" Joe's one sided conversation never seemed to end despite the short time he'd been in the room.

"Yeah, the really reason I came in was do you have the number to that tofu place. Damn I hope they don't send that crazy driver kid over again." He continued on and on.

Slamming the phone book at the wall next to Joe he grumbled out. "It's someplace in there. Have fun, I'm going to sleep"

"Fine! What are you all moody about" Joe walked out slamming the door behind him.

Rolling over in his bed and pulling the blankets over his head, all Jet could think about was the man in the strange phone call. Who was he and how could he make him so filled with desire over the phone? There was more to this now than a stupid prank, he'd have to call back tomorrow night to find out more.

He was fully drawn into the game now.

In a dark place somewhere across Tokyo, a cold gloved hand traced down the buttons of a cell phone. " I finally have you where I want you after all this time..."

At breakfast, Jet lay his head on the table clutching his coffee cup with dear life, He'd never done mornings very well but recently the problem has gotten much worse.

"Joe sweetest, I made you breakfast." Francoise came squeaking out of the kitchen.

"Thank you, but I made you breakfast too. " He greeted her with a kiss.

Jet winced in pain at the thought of listing to anymore of their perfection, it was hangover sickening.

Lifting his head off the table slightly enough to talk, Jet grumbled out. "Where the hell are 004 and 008"

Joe stopped flirting with Francoise long enough to answer. "Still sleeping I think."

Slapping his hands on the table in disgust, Jet got up." Ugh I can't take anymore, I'm going back to sleep."

It's atleast been a week since he's gotten a decent's night's sleep. Every night he called the number, everynight his desires grew closer.

Tonight would be no exception.

His long fingertips fumbled over each button more eager than the last time he dialed.

His heart pounded with anticipation each time the phone rang.

Once ..Twice...Three times...

"Hello" The mysterious man's voice was already intoxicating form the start.

Making a desperate confession he had to tell him.

Jet closed his eyes as he gripped the phone handle. "I've waited all day just to talk to you. You, your voice is all I can think of all day running though my head."

" I see" The man's voice prrred in intrigue. "I look forward to talking to you too. You call me the same time everyday, it's a pleasure that I can please you so.

His voice grew more seductive. "But how can I please you more"

Jet felt his body heat rise with desire as he leaned back into the pillows on his bed.

"Please anything." He whispered into the phone.

"Anything" On the other end of the line a smirk crossed over the mysterious man's face.

There's already so many directions he can take this game but for now he'd take this one it would only pay off better later.

His voice cackled with a bit of sudden joy. "Then anything it shall be, but are you ready"

"Yes, please." Jet begged.

"Would you meet with me" His voice was honest but had always remained with the same tone of lust as the nights before.

The man's voice chuckled slightly. His voice was too tempting not to resist "Tokyo, 2469 East bay St. At 12 am"

With that the mysterious man hung up the phone still leaving Jet in what was left of his short bliss, the address still echoed in his mind.

How could he miss finally meeting with him, he was the only thing he could think of anymore.

Another piece to the game was reviled.

The following night, Jet made his way down East bay street.

It was a very vacant rundown part of town where only empty factories and warehouses remained. The night's air was crisp and cold as the wind wiped around buildings.

This part of town was even too creepy for someone like himself to venture down.

Finally he found it, the address he was looking for. Only to find it was yet another vacant warehouse.

Jet turned away in dismay, leaning against one of the dingy walls, he was cold and tired of walking.

A bit of disappointment remained in his mind. "It was all for nothing"

However within the silence he heard a dull thumping of bass. Someone was playing loud music from someplace in the building.

Moving deeper into the dilapidated structure towards it's basement, he'd found where the sound was coming from. An underground rave.

"This must have been what he was talking about." His heart was filled with a little bit more hope.

Pushing though the crowds of people, he bumped into someone but was in shock to look up and see who it was.

"007" He blurted out in shock.

Also suprized to see his fellow teammate in the same place, 007 stumbled back loosing a few of the lightsticks he was waving about.

"What the hell are you doing here" 007's eyes where huge as he stared his teammate down.

Still a bit taken aback, Jet was scared to ask his burning question. " ... You're not here to meet anyone, are you.."

" Meet anyone" 007 was a bit confused. "Yeah 006, he said he had some good stuff man. Says it's gonna be like the 60's all over again."

Jet slowly backed away. "Not interested."

Finally he made his way to the bar. It looked like he wasn't gonna find his man tonight.

Next to the bar, Jet leaned back against the wall letting out a small sigh of disappointment.

He was once again suprized to find out who else was standing next to him.

Dressed in tight leather pants, gloves, and sleek black leather jacket was 004 sipping down a shot glass of vodka.

Jet could hardly talk in his presence. He'd always looked cold and dangerous, but tonight there was something so much more different about him in a much more dark seductive way.

Finally Jet found the will to speak " -You're here too..."

Sipping back the last of the contents of the shot glass there was a dark twinkle in his eye as a smirk crossed his lips.

"I'm here to meet someone." He said clanking the shot glass on the bar.

"I'm here to " Suddenly the scenario came together in Jet's mind.

Walking over to Jet, he placed a leather gloved hand on his hips, his other hand held Jet's chin firmly up so that he could look directly at him.

"Then I must be here to meet you."

Jet still remained speechless, trembling a bit as he looked down upon him. The smell of his cologne was slowing his senses, his sheer presence was intoxicating. This was the man that had so driven him wild with desire for nights on end. As many years as they had worked together he was watching him the whole time as he'd secretly watched him. The whole time never realizing what kind of feelings where truly held.

"Are you disappointed" 004 questioned his silence.

"No" Jet finally breathed out wrapping his arms around 004. "Not in the least bit."

004 let his smug smile slip again as he held Jet in his embrace, his hand that was resting on his hip slowly moved down the small of Jet's back as he moved closer.

Jet shivered slightly as he felt his body heat rise.

Taking Jet's hand in his, he guided him to the crowds of people on the dance floor.

"Would you join me" 004 asked "We'll loose ourselves in the crowds of people where no one can see."

Without hesitation, Jet complied tailing behind his new found love as if almost in a trance.

Stopping in a spot on the floor nestled in-between the masses, 004 brought Jet close to him and they began to grind away to the music of the night.

For what felt like and eternity, they held one another hands roaming about as their bodied pressed together.

Looking up into 004's eyes, Jet dreamed the he could see past his cold stair. It was then that his being off guard aloud 004 to sneak in for a kiss.

When 004 claimed Jet's lips he could taste the still lingering alcohol on his lips, this only made him more intoxicating to kiss.

As 004 kissed him deeper, Jet let out a small sigh as he pulled closer to him. His tongue probed for a deeper taste as Jet pressed his hand against 004's cheek holding him into place.

Being so close to 004, he could feel his interest growing as he felt his own grow too.

Letting go of the kiss, 004 whispered in his ear. "Perhaps we should go to a more private place."

And the game would get more interesting from here...

Tailing behind his love, it was as if the night was too good to be real. The sent of lust was gaining over him.

Once they where both outside, 004 lit up a cigarette allowing Jet to catch up.

After taking a long drag, he took Jet by the hand wrapping his long fingers around his.

"Where are we going" Jet questioned as they moved away from the warehouse district.

Flicking the butt of his smoke away, he coldly responded. "You'll see when we get there."

Moving down the next street, this next district was more seedy then the warehouse one. A street filled with neon lights, easy girls and love hotels.

004 stopped abruptly in front of one of the many love hotels on the block.

"This one seems the most conformable. "He began to walk up the steps inside.

Jet became a bit hesitant.

"This one's not to your liking" 004 questioned as he turned to walk back down the stairs. "Isn't this what you wanted"

Jet let go of 004's hand and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Burring his head in 004's leather jacket, he gave his one simple wish. "I just wanna be with you."

With that said, 004 swept Jet in his arms "Then together we'll be."

Jet awoke the next morning to the dulling of the club lights outside the window.

"Albert" He called out the name of his lover only to find out he wasn't there.

Heartbroken Jet made his way back home.

Getting back to the house around seven am, he was suprized to see almost everyone up.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Jet rested his head on the table with a sigh.

Things weren't as quite as the mornings he was used to.

" - and how dare you take some hoe named Helen to a rave" Francoise screeched.

Joe winced at the sound of her high pitched voice. "I didn't think you'd mind. I was just being nice, she said she was lonely"

As if the yelling wasn't already unbearable, Dr Gillmore came in with the phone bill.

"Who the hell called this crazy number and left a 2,000 tab"

As Jet got up from the table trying to escape the noise, he noticed 004 sitting in the recliner across the room calmly reading a book.

Stopping in his tracks Jet waited for a reply from him.

As 004 staired back, his only response was a single fingertip across his lips.

He knew there would always be another time they would be together.

The End

(post notes: Ladies, I hope this yaoi was a great and fun read and kept you guessing as to who the mystery lover really was.

Thanks for reading, and as always please leave feedback. Thank you.


End file.
